


Sweet Espace

by kurasio



Series: 慢性爆炸 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他不是沒有想像過朴珍榮與其他人交媾的模樣，然而實際要拍攝時林在範還是感受到了難以言喻的違和感。





	Sweet Espace

**Author's Note:**

> 在榮(R)  
Eyes On You spin-off；G/V演員。  
含珍謙行為描述，無感情線。

再次踏進那個攝影棚的時候林在範並非沒有一點預兆。他料想到了，是朴珍榮設下的圈套，而他還是一腳踩了進去。朴珍榮坐在他們第一次相遇時的臨時桌簡單梳化，見他來了僅抬起眼睛笑了笑。

「救星來了。」劇組人員忙招呼著他進行準備，林在範也沒打算在這個時間點走到朴珍榮的面前，他蹲在器材前隨口問著一旁的工作人員了解狀況。其實他是完全不用再淌這渾水的，缺一個打光人員也不會開天窗，偏偏那人一個召喚他還是會毫無怨言地來到面前。

他們偶爾碰面，在夜晚或週末，不用工作的時候。朴珍榮會來到他的住處，帶著炸雞跟啤酒，偶爾不會，但一定會用性愛結束繁縟的一天。林在範不確定這種狀況算是固定炮友或什麼，他知道朴珍榮的職業，或說再清楚不過，朴珍榮也大方地把定期檢查結果傳給他，即使如此他們還是維持著安全性行為，以及完事後的過夜。

朴珍榮在性事後沖完澡，就從衣櫥摸一件他的T恤套上，下半身只穿著貼身四角褲就在房間裡走來走去，林在範躺在床上看著他引以為傲的翹臀時都忍不住想把人再抓回來做上幾次。察覺到視線的朴珍榮會回過頭來，露出一種抓到你了的眼神。他拍拍身邊的空位，裝作若無其事地問還不睡嗎？快點過來我關燈了。

此時朴珍榮會笑得像隻偷腥的貓兒，從床尾慢慢爬過來，直到躺在他的臂彎之中。

他不是沒有想像過朴珍榮與其他人交媾的模樣，然而實際要拍攝時林在範還是感受到了難以言喻的違和感。朴珍榮穿著襯衫跟牛仔褲，黑髮堪堪遮住眉眼，走向他的時候嘴角勾著笑意。他從鏡頭底下檢視那人的臉，忽而有些看不清楚。林在範翻了翻台本，今天要拍的劇情設定很普通，大學生家教與學生，幾個眉來眼去就要按住大腿根開始接吻，然後褪去所有衣物在地毯上操幹。

一切都荒誕得要命，他想，尤其是現在這個情境。

林在範把攝影機架在肩上，對準了再熟悉不過的那張臉。朴珍榮在畫面裡頭親吻另一個人，用那桃花色的嘴唇在他人的下顎與脖頸濕漉地親吻，吸吮鎖骨把底下的人弄出黏糊的呻吟。叫做有謙的男孩子穿著高中制服，開拍前還跟朴珍榮你一言我一語地吵嘴，鏡頭底下倒是很容易就被親得滿臉通紅。朴珍榮拉開男孩的襯衫，露出白皙的胸口，用指腹把乳頭捏得挺立了起來，男孩用充滿鼻音的方式輕輕呻吟，特殊的音色像是抹了糖蜜一樣讓人心驚。

朴珍榮不動聲色地瞟了他一眼，吻住了男孩的下唇邊把人拉到了床邊坐下。「有謙有幫別人舔過嗎？」朴珍榮解開了褲頭，男孩自覺地在地毯上跪著，把臉靠在膝蓋上仰起頭來看他。朴珍榮把半硬的性器放了出來，擼了幾下之後放在男孩半開的嘴邊。「乖，嘴再張大一點。」

男孩用誇張的方式把朴珍榮的性器塞進嘴裡，吸吮得嘖嘖作響，又抓住底端用手套弄，一邊用龜頭戳進口腔兩側的軟肉，唾液順著大開的唇邊流了下來，朴珍榮將手掌放在男孩的脖子上有一下沒一下地揉著，皺著眉露出隱忍的表情。

拍了幾分鐘的口交之後暫時喊了卡，導演把林在範叫過去討論等下拍後入式的時候從哪個角度取景，又休息了一會才讓演員重新上陣。下一個鏡頭是有謙站在床邊脫下了制服，全身剩下襪子之後跪在床墊上自己擴張的畫面，鏡頭特寫了男孩白淨的臀部，自己扳開雙臀把沾滿潤滑劑的手指插進去一下下翻攪，一邊毫不害羞地發出煽情的叫聲。單人鏡頭拍起來也比較單純，一次OK之後他們湊在電腦前檢查畫面。正當林在範專心注意手持鏡頭晃動的狀況，突然有人從後頭靠了過來，他稍微回過頭，就被朴珍榮更大幅地將臉貼上頸側。「有謙很會叫吧，哥。」朴珍榮輕笑著，他在那雙眼睛裡找到了狡黠的光芒，忍不住咳了聲。

「啊，在範哥第一次看我跟別人拍攝嗎。」朴珍榮睜大了眼故作訝異，林在範哼了聲便不打算繼續理他。得逞的人心情好得要命，接著下來的拍攝中也一點都不吝於施以甜蜜的親吻，並在攝影機特寫兩人交合之處時毫不避諱地看著他。林在範倒是煩躁了起來，冷著臉只盯著攝影畫面看，倒是被朴珍榮壓在身下的金有謙被他弄得有些畏縮。

朴珍榮注意到了，不動聲色地側過肩膀擋住了他過於緊迫的視線，在導演喊了卡以後退出性器，低聲在有謙的耳邊說了些什麼。金有謙茫然地點點頭，捲著毯子在床墊上等助理拿水過來，時不時又往他這瞄個幾眼。

朴珍榮披上浴袍湊到他身邊來，湊在他耳邊有些埋怨。「在範哥盯得太緊了，謙米會射不出來的。」

「......抱歉。」他揉著太陽穴感到有些疲倦，不應該因為私人情緒影響工作的，況且他也說不出這種焦躁感來自何處。然而朴珍榮只是笑了笑。

「你在生氣嗎？」朴珍榮問。林在範很快地說沒有，那人卻像沒聽見一樣。「不要生氣，會補償哥的。」

不等他任何無用的辯駁，朴珍榮迅速地在他的頰邊落下親吻，又投回拍攝狀態。

/

結束長達整天的拍攝，朴珍榮花了一點時間清潔，之後就坐在旁邊等他檢查最後的影像。林在範用餘光瞄到才被射了一身亂七八糟液體的金有謙沖了澡之後濕漉漉地湊在朴珍榮身旁，過長的小腿露了一大截在浴袍外頭，有些惹眼地晃呀晃。他好不容易做完最後檢查，跟劇組打了招呼才走到了朴珍榮的身邊。那人向後仰起頸子，看見他的瞬間彎起了眉眼。

「珍榮哥說他第一次拍攝就是在範哥拍的。」金有謙好奇地問。「但不是說是支援嗎，怎麼有這麼巧的事？」

林在範有些狼狽，承認也不是否認也不對，就聽見朴珍榮悶著聲音抽笑。他忍不住哎了一聲，朴珍榮還是放聲大笑，卻一邊摸上了他的手背。「有謙啊，知道什麼是多問多錯嗎？」

「好啦好啦、不想說就不說嘛......。」小孩子委屈地嘀咕，還想說點什麼就被助理嘮叨著領走。

「去我那嗎？」他問朴珍榮，那人就點了點頭。

回家的路上朴珍榮反常地安靜得很，跟在他身後等林在範開門。林在範用自己都覺得太過的速度將人拉進臥室，推在床上按著脖子親吻時毫不意外地又聽見朴珍榮低著聲音的輕笑，他想起第一次帶這個人回來，也是迫不及待地在門邊就吻了起來，形勢卻是大相徑庭。

朴珍榮乖順地讓他吻著，雙手環在他的腰間，手掌爬進T恤底下摸著高溫的肌膚。

「你是故意的吧。」林在範在他的唇邊說，朴珍榮一點也沒有要否認的樣子，只是推搡著他坐了起來。

「在範哥是在嫉妒嗎？」朴珍榮笑得過分好看了，他恨恨地想扯他的嘴，卻只是哼了一聲。朴珍榮按上他的膝蓋，林在範還沒反應過來，那人就彎下了身，將臉湊近他的腰間咬住褲口的拉鏈。朴珍榮就那樣看著他，用牙齒咬著拉鏈頭緩緩向下拉開，在他來得及向後抽身之前用嘴唇隔著底褲吻上了收在裡頭的性器。

他用驚人的速度硬了起來，那人輕笑了兩聲，索性拉下底褲將束縛在內的陰莖放了出來。

「我也是第一次用嘴。」朴珍榮說，手指在莖身底端搓弄了幾下，用柔軟的嘴唇挾住前端。林在範將手指穿進朴珍榮茂密的黑色髮絲之間，龜頭被包入溫暖的口腔，濕熱的舌就纏了上來。他懊惱地在那人開始吸吮的時候發出了低沉的呻吟，手掌蓋著朴珍榮的耳朵揉了揉，就感受到那人訝異的停頓。朴珍榮臉上保持著平常的顏色，耳朵卻迅速紅了起來。林在範有些意外地察覺到了朴珍榮身上的敏感場域，便毫不客氣地在他的脖頸來回撫蹭。

「唔、不要弄......、哈啊......」

朴珍榮皺起了眉，雙眼水潤的樣子充分出賣了處於情動的狀態，「喜歡這樣嗎？」林在範耐心地問，即使預期會得到口是心非的回答，朴珍榮卻意外誠實地點了點頭。

「想被在範哥碰......整天都在想、這件事。」

「所以叫他們找我支援？」

「對、被在範哥拍的時候、嗯......特別有、感覺。」

朴珍榮想繼續舔弄，就被抓著手臂拉了起來。林在範也不管前一秒還在幫他口交，往朴珍榮的下唇咬了兩下，幾乎要留下印子的力道。朴珍榮悶哼了聲，也摟著他的脖子加深了親吻。林在範從朴珍榮的後腰一路向下摸，揉捏起看了一整天的緊實翹臀。朴珍榮顫了下，推開他從床頭摸出套跟潤滑，自顧地要擴張就被林在範搶在手裡。「我來。」林在範將軟管裡的凝膠擠在手中，大量的黏液要連床單一起打濕。他先在外頭揉了幾下，換來不滿的輕哼才插入了一隻手指。朴珍榮半瞇著眼，鍛鍊有度的胸口在粗重的呼吸下起伏，在他遲疑地轉起手指時抓住了手腕。「直接進來，我在片場先弄過了。」

已經很柔軟了不是嗎，朴珍榮撇著臉說。

林在範讓他背過身子，親吻漂亮的後頸跟肩胛，仍然堅持著用三根手指撐開朴珍榮的內壁。「有別人進去過嗎？」他脫口而問，與其說之前從來沒考慮過這個問題，不如說他只是一直在逃避而已。然而今天看到朴珍榮與另一個漂亮男孩的交合，即使只是鏡頭下安排好的親密行為，都讓他感到神經被一再挑動。朴珍榮搖頭，說不、還沒有。「你是第一個、只有哥......啊！」他抽出了手指，將硬得漲痛的性器插進了朴珍榮的後穴。

朴珍榮呻吟了起來，斷續的呼吸洩漏了疼痛之中夾帶的歡愉。林在範扣著他的腰，將髖骨提起大力操了起來，朴珍榮的肘撐在床墊上，垂著頸子將臉埋在柔軟的枕頭裡，腰臀卻隨著他的撞入換著角度迎合，很快就讓林在範順利進到深處。當他確實地碾過敏感點時朴珍榮就會刺激地弓起背，卻又無法克制隨著操幹的頻率溢出雙唇的喘息。他將嘴唇輕貼在朴珍榮的頸後，那人歪著頭，低聲說下週都休息，可以弄出痕跡沒有關係，得到允諾的林在範毫不客氣地在頸後咬吮出深紅色的吻痕，充滿情慾氣息的印記。他將人摟了起來，一邊將性器推進深處，邊用手指在結實的小腹上爬撫。朴珍榮側著臉央求親吻，在他的下顎親得黏糊糊的。

「喜歡嗎？」他一再確認著，卻在急急逼問之中洩露了真心。「喜歡我嗎？」

朴珍榮睜著充滿霧氣的眼睛，將他的手指咬在齒列之間不滿地哼聲。林在範狠狠操進深處，肉體撞擊的聲音過於響亮，房間裡充滿了淫靡的氣息。朴珍榮咬著紅腫的嘴唇，從牙齒間逼出顫抖的聲音，卻只把問題又再丟回去給他。

「哥呢？在範哥......哈啊！喜歡、喜歡我嗎？」

「......嗯，太喜歡了，所以不要再試探我。」他咬牙切齒地說。朴珍榮的大腿開始顫抖，呼吸頻率變得難以預測，他便將手伸到前方套弄朴珍榮的性器。朴珍榮射精時緊閉雙眼，絞在性器上的內壁一抽一抽地收縮，林在範差點也要繳械，繃著小腹忍著扳過朴珍榮的臉又狠狠地親吻。高潮過後敏感的身體不受控制，朴珍榮氣喘吁吁地推開他還在胸前游移的手，稍微穩住氣息，又被他換了個角度壓在床上繼續開始抽送。他射在套裡之後慢慢退了出來，將保險套打結扔在地上，顯然沒有做完一次就要罷休的意思。

朴珍榮倒在枕頭間，安靜地看著林在範將一頭亂髮往額後撥去，又再次傾身過來。你聽到了吧？林在範問，朴珍榮只是勾起嘴角。

「嗯，哥太喜歡我了。」朴珍榮親了親他汗水淋漓的額頭，用掌心貼住雙頰，才真正笑了起來。「真是讓人害臊的告白啊。」

/

他們又再做了兩三輪，直到兩人都筋疲力竭地倒在床上喘氣，朴珍榮還不安生地將腳踝勾上他的腿側，被他翻了個身壓在底下才縮著脖子告饒。等輪流從浴室出來之後夜晚已經到了尾聲，朴珍榮坐在床邊擦著頭髮。「睡一下嗎？」林在範用睏得要命的聲音問，他便扔著毛巾靠了過去。

「我剛說的是認真的。」林在範有些不得要領地偷看著身旁的人。朴珍榮點了點頭，像是若有所思地看著他的臉，又打了個呵欠。

「其實我沒預料到會是這樣，」朴珍榮說，「就只是試探，沒錯，但我沒想讓哥要為這種關係作出明確的定義。」

——可是哥先問了我，我就變得貪心了。朴珍榮把枕頭弄得蓬鬆，才舒服地躺了下來。他將雙手疊放在腹上，林在範猛地爬起來，過於專注的眼神讓朴珍榮怪不好意思，他說睡吧，想起身關掉床頭燈，卻被先抓住了還未伸出的手。

「不要害怕，珍榮啊。」林在範將他撈了回來，強行用彆扭的方式摟著他的肩膀。朴珍榮受不了地掙開了過於蠻橫的禁錮，才又忍不住笑了起來。「我知道，我知道了。」

大不了把簽約金還一還而已，朴珍榮用濃濃的鼻音說，其實我也不是很需要。

嗯。

不過遇到在範哥還是很不錯的。

哈，林在範也笑了出聲，他摟著朴珍榮的肩膀，讓人與他好好對視。黑暗之中他看見那雙眼睛，看著他的方式充滿難以定義的愛意。朴珍榮笑起來的時候會瞇起眼睛，他說怎麼，到時哥要跟我私奔嗎？

就你跟我，好像會很浪漫。

林在範說好。

fin.


End file.
